Purge and the Rebirth
by sullivanav2004
Summary: This is about Leo and Charlie's daughter being kidnapped by President Owens. Their daughter doesn't know them and is totally against them. On Purge Night, can the couple help their daughter remember them? Click on my account to read more of my stories!


The Purge: The Rebirth

After Charlie Roan won president for the United States in 2040, everyone who has been a part of the NFFA and a Purge rebel has been causing chaos in Washington D.C. Cars have been on fire, more people are dying, people are being robbed, basically everything the Purge included. President Roan doesn't seem to notice the burnt cars or dead people, everyone's telling her that people killed themselves and they also burnt their cars. Even Leo Barnes doesn't notice it, even as Charlie's head security. Charlie is really starting to wonder why 10 new people are dead every week in D.C. Is it rage? Is it an accident? Is it… cause people miss the Purge? It couldn't be that reason; how could people MISS the PURGE? That's just a bad way to think about death and another Halloween. One night in Washington D.C, Charlie was writing in her notebook about the recent crime. As she was writing, the TV turned on and the news reporter said, "Crime percentages are increasing here in D.C. It seems to me that murder is the highest percentage yet. People who have recently lost their loved ones are targeting President Roan. Some are saying that the Purge needs to come back so that they can kill the suspect… even President Roan." Charlie gasped and yelled, "WHAT?!" Her cry made Leo come to her from downstairs. He entered the room seeing Charlie standing and panicking. Leo asked, "Are you okay?" Charlie said, "No! People are plotting to kill me for murder cases that I didn't do or get involved with! People want-!" Leo interrupted her, "Shhh. Calm down, Senator. There's clearly nothing to worry about. No one's going to hurt you and I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Charlie walked over to him and whispered, "People… want… the… Purge." Leo said, "What?" Charlie said, "People are killing because they want the Purge! I can't believe they want that crap back! I'm going to make sure no one asks for the Purge." Leo smiled and said, "My first job is to protect you." She gave him a confused look and asked, "What are you smiling about, Leo?" He let out a laugh and then passionately kissed her. Charlie asked, "What was that for?" He replied, "Maybe it's because I have fallen in love with you." She asked smiling, "You have?" Leo smiled and nodded. Charlie then kissed him back. He asked, "What was that for?" She smiled and said, "I've been in love with you at first sight. Another reason why I hired you. I'm just so glad that I told you all of this and that you are my head security." He said, "Come on, let's go to the bedroom." She asked, "Oh my god, are you serious?" Leo replied smiling, "Oh yeah." They both smiled and laughed. Charlie took his hand and they both walked to the bedroom to have sex.

9 months later, Charlie gave birth to a baby girl. Her name ended up being Alexandria Kirra Barnes. Leo and Charlie ended up getting married 4 months before Alexandria's birth. Alexandria looked a lot like Leo, yet had some of Charlie's features. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was a smaller baby. At the White House, Charlie was cleaning up her bedroom. Another chief, Brian, said to her, "President Roan, we have a problem." Charlie gave him a confused look and asked, "What's wrong, chief?" He sighed and explained, "NFFA is surrounding the House. They want the Purge back. What should the men say?" Charlie sighed and ordered, "Ask them why they want it, then say they aren't getting it!" Brian nodded and walked to the men by the front door. Charlie groaned angrily, then Alexandria started crying. She ran to her room and saw her crying in Leo's arms. Charlie sighed with relief and he said, "She hates me! She'll cry when I hold her!" They both laughed and Charlie took Alexandria from him and she stopped crying. He said, "Really? I'm her father." The couple laughed and kissed. Outside, Brian was talking to the NFFA. Minister Owens, a candidate who lost the election against Charlie, was there to support the group. Brian explained, "Look, guys. You aren't going to make us bring the Purge back. People follow President Roan's orders and laws and none of them involve bringing back the Purge or having the Purge. So you might as well just leave." Minister Owens stepped up his game and said, "Once I win President someday, the first thing I'll do is bring back the Purge. I will make sure that everyone can release their anger and we people of the NFFA will get our money and our payback. Nothing will stop us." Then some of the NFFA loaded their guns, but Minister Owens said, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold your fire boys." All of them slowly put their guns down and Owens said, "Wait till the Purge." He smirked and all of them left sticking up their middle fingers and bellowing and yelling loudly. Brian said, "Yeah right you'll win. She'll kick your ass."

Later that night, as everyone was asleep in the White House, the NFFA and Minister Owens returned. Once they were 12 feet away from the doors, Owens said, "Remember, we want the baby. The others will take care of everyone else. Don't kill the president." The NFFA quietly broke into the house and Minister Owens and 5 others went to find Alexandria. The other 8 took care of everyone else in the House. While walking around, one of the other men found a room of chiefs watching TV. All 8 of them shot the 6 chiefs to death, which had awakened Brian and two other men. Brian and the men found all of the dead chiefs ad Brian said, "Oh my god. Who did this?" The three of the NFFA took out knives and slit the three men's throats till they died. The 8 NFFA members successfully killed almost everyone in the House. Minister Owens and one of the men found Alexandria sleeping in her crib. The other man whispered, "There's the baby. I'll go get her." He slowly walked to Alexandria and said, "She looks like her dad. Yet her mom." Owens angrily whispered, "Just grab her!" He grabbed Alexandria and they walked quietly downstairs seeing the 8 members looking through drawers, stealing money and car keys. Owens told them all, "Enough! We already have our prize." They all walked to the baby and they said, "Awww." Owens frowned and whispered, "Let's go so Roan doesn't know we took the baby." Then all of them left the White House, stealing little Alexandria.

The next morning, Charlie woke up and said, "Our baby girl hasn't cried all night. Surprisingly." She got up and looked at her sleeping husband. Charlie smiled and said, "I love you, Leo." He was still asleep, and she walked to Alexandria's room. When Charlie opened her daughter's bedroom door, she spotted nothing. She gasped and asked concerned, "Where is she? Where's Alexandria? Where is she?" Then she ran downstairs seeing the robbed drawers and 9 dead men. Charlie said, "Oh my god!" SHe looked around the House looking for her baby, but she was never found. Charlie then screamed in horror and Leo was awake. He ran to her and saw her crying at the crime scene. He asked worriedly, "What happened?" She looked up at him and said behind tears, "Alexandria has been kidnapped." Leo said shockingly, "What?!" He was panicking so badly as he ran around the House acting crazy and very worried. When he met up with Charlie again, Leo said, "This can't be happening! I can't lose another child!" Charlie looked at his crying face and she cried in his shoulder. Charlie said, "I can't believe that someone would come here, steal our cars, take our money, kill the chiefs, and kidnap our baby!" Leo was panting and then he said, "Oh my god. The NFFA. Minister Owens. They must of done this!" Then Charlie looked at him and asked, "What?" Leo said, "There's a good chance they did this. There is a freakin' gun from them right there!" Charlie picked up the gun and threw it across the room. SHe screamed, "Those idiots! I'll kill them! We have to go look for our baby!" The couple then ran out of the House to find Alexandria, but they never found her.

14 years later, Alexandria has been living with Minister Owens since the day she was kidnapped. Instead of being a sweet teenager, she is a rebel and a goth. On Election Day, Charlie and Minister Owens were the last two running for President. After all the votes were in, Alexandria came up to Minister Owens and said, "You'll win, Dad. You'll bring back the Purge so I can see what it's like." Owens smiled and kissed her head. Then Charlie walked by Alexandria. She stopped and looked at the 14-year-old who looked just like Leo. Charlie looked closely at her and whispered to herself, "That's Alexandria! That's her! Oh my god that's her! She looks just like Leo!" Alexandria kept smiling and walking to the bathroom. Charlie said, "Look how grown up she is. So beautiful. So… rebellious." Leo came up to her and said, "Owens is getting more votes. He's going to bring back the Purge." Charlie smiled and said, "I found Alexandria." Leo asked immediately with a smile, "What? You did?" Charlie looked at his smiling face and she said, "I found our daughter." He smiled, "Oh my god! She's okay! Our daughter is found!" Charlie laughed as he cheered happily. He then kissed her and Alexandria came up to them. The couple turned around and looked at the teen. Leo said, "Oh my god. No way." Alexandria said, "You're going to lose, Roan. My dad will win." Charlie asked, "Okay, then. What is your name?" She groaned, "Alexandria Kirra Owens. Why do you need to know?" They both smiled at each other and their heads nodding. Then Alexandria looked closely at Leo and said, "Why do I look like you?" Leo gasped and said, "You tell me." She scoffed and walked away. The couple smiled and he said, "That is definitely our daughter." Charlie said, "Oh yeah. We'll get her back."

Later that day, people were putting in their votes. Minister Owens told Charlie, "Well, Roan, this is it. All the votes are to me." Charlie said, "We'll see about that." Then all the votes were in and Minister Owens was president. All of his chiefs and the NFFA were celebrating. Minister Owens announced, "As the President of 2054, my first command is to bring back the Purge, and let us Americans release our anger and hurt. The Purge is now back for 2054!" Everyone kept cheering and Minister Owens said, "And for my daughter, Alexandria, she will be experiencing the Purge for the first time." Alexandria smiled and everyone cheered for her. 10 minutes later, Alexandria came up to Charlie and Leo and said, "You're not President, Roan. My dad is. He'll show me what the Purge is like." Charlie said, "Listen, Alexandria. Owens is not your real dad." Alexandria scoffed, "Uh, yeah he is. He raised me my whole life. My mother died because of my birth, Don't tell me he's not my father." Charlie was about to cry and she explained, "Your mother is here! I'm your mother! He's your father!" Alexandria screamed, "No you're not! Owens is my father! I looked like my mother!" Charlie was crying and Leo said, "Just forget it. If she doesn't believe that we're her parents, she might as well just be Owens's daughter." Alexandria said, "I'm 14-years-old. I know that Owens is my father and I looked like my mother a lot. I don't know why I look like you a lot though, man. I guess some random people just hap-." Then a really hot guy walked up to Charlie and Alexandria fell for him, hard. The boy told Charlie, "I'm really sorry you lost. I always thought you were a good president." Alexandria was breathing hard and she said, "Oh my god, you're the hottest guy I've ever seen." The boy smiled and said, "Thanks. You're very pretty." Alexandria smiled and twirled a piece of her hair. Leo said, "Teenage love." Alexandria and the boy both laughed and she asked, "What's your name?" The boy replied, "Ethan. What's yours?" She smiled and said, "Alexandria." The teens kept smiling at each other. Leo told Charlie, "We've got to find a way to lure her back into our home. She's our daughter and that boy could bring her home." Charlie said, "I'm pretty sure they've fallen in love with each other. I can't believe our daughter has fallen in love, at 14. She's still too young." Leo laughed, "Charlie, she's a teenager. Teens fall hard at this age." The couple watched the teens smiling at each other and Ethan said, "I've got to go. It was very nice meeting you." Alexandria smiled and hugged him very hard. Ethan then left and Minister Owens came up to the girl and said, "Come on, Alexandria. We've got to set up things at the White House. We'll get the Purge and you'll have so much fun." Alexandria smiled and said, "Okay, Dad. I can't wait to Purge." Owens laughed and kissed her head, then left the place. Charlie said, "He's kissing our daughter. Basically the wrong daughter." Leo patted her back and said, "We'll get her. Don't worry."

2 hours before this year's Purge, Alexandria and Owens were getting ready to Purge. Alexandria asked Owens, "Hey, who is that guy that works with Roan?" Owens replied, "That's her head of security, Leo Barnes. They are married, too." Alexandria asked, "Why do I look like him? Like I have his face, his eyes, why?" Owens stammered, "W-well mayb-be you j-just happen to l-look like him." He laughed nervously and Alexandria said, "Yeah. They're weird. They kept telling me that they are my parents." Owens immediately said, "You need to stay away from them." Him and Alexandria were walking faster on the streets of D.C. Alexandria said, "Why did you immediately say 'Stay away from them'?" Owens couldn't answer that question as he ignored her. Alexandria said, "Dad…?" Owens smiled at "his daughter" and said, "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get ready to Purge." The young girl was concerned, but still excited for the Purge. In her head, she thought, "What if I am their daughter? Did he kidnap me and I just don't know it?"

10 minutes before the Purge commences, Charlie was getting her room in the White House ready for the Purge. She was looking through some boxes, and found a picture of her, Leo, and Alexandria. She was tearing up when she saw her kid. She told herself, "Don't worry. We'll get you back." Charlie put the picture back and then her chief came in and asked, "You ready?" Charlie smiled and said, "Yes. Tonight, I'm going to kill President Owens because he took my daughter 14 years ago." Chief said, "Okay. 9 minutes." She nodded and he left her room. She grabbed a gun out of her drawer and Leo came into her room. He asked, "What's the gun for?" Charlie smiled at it and said, "I'm going to kill the president, and get our daughter back." Leo said, "You can't kill the president. You'll get in major trouble." Charlie said, "I don't care. We just need our daughter back. Plus, no one is exempt from the Purge, which means that Owens will die tonight." Leo sighed and walked up to her. "No matter what it takes, we'll get our daughter tonight. Tonight is the night that we need to survive and let Alexandria grow up with the right parents." Charlie nodded and then kissed him. Then their TV came on with the Purge commencement. Charlie said, "Here we go." The commencement said, "This is not a test. This is your Emergency Broadcast System, announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge, sanctioned by the U.S government. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. And, for the second time since its inception, no one has been granted special immunity from the Purge. No citizen or group will be exempt. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7am. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers, and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all." Then, the Purge siren went off for 25 seconds.

Charlie started laughing and said, "I can't believe I'm going to Purge! I'm going to kill someone!" She kept laughing as Leo was staring at her. He said, "Let's go if you want to Purge. I'm going to help you. Let's try not to die tonight, basically like the Purge 15 years ago. I had to protect-." Charlie exclaimed in anger, "HAD to protect me?! I can't believe you just said that, you idiot!" Leo said, "What?! No! I'm saying it as a good thing! Why are you getting so mad at me?! What else was I supposed to say?!" Charlie said, "I don't know, but you said-." Leo interrupted, "I don't know either! So don't get so mad at me over something stupid!" The couple looked at each other in anger and hurt. Then, Charlie smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I-I guess I was overreacting about something stupid. I'm sorry." He smiled and then kissed her. He said, "It's okay." Then the couple started walking outside to search for Alexandria. President Owens and Alexandria were wearing masks of older presidents like George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. They were roaming the streets of Washington D.C with two big rifles. Alexandria said, "This is great! But, who are we exactly going to kill?" Owens said, "Senator Roan. She and her security need to die, so we'll kill them." Alexandria froze and said, "I want to roam around by myself. I'm old enough." Owens replied, "Go." Alexandria smiled behind her Abe Lincoln mask, and started walking around all by herself.

While walking around, Alexandria saw Purgers riding around on motorcycles with guns and machetes. She looked at them in fear and saw groups of Purgers setting people on fire or hanging them on buildings. She started to cry as she was holding her rifle. She screamed, "I'm 14 and Purging for the first time! I don't want to die tonight! I'm looking for my dad! President Owens!" Other Purgers noticed her and started firing at her. She screamed and started running away and firing at them. Eventually the stopped firing and Alexandria stopped running. She started crying and she told herself, "You're okay. Everything's okay." Then she ran into Charlie and Leo. The young girl screamed and said, "Please don't kill me!" She noticed who they were and said, "Oh. It's you." Charlie said, "I don't know who you are." Alexandria took off her mask, which showed the prettiest girl Charlie and Leo have ever seen. Alexandria said, "I need to kill someone, Roan. I… my father is acting weird. He won't say why I look like him." Leo said, "Okay, listen to me. We are out Purging. We are going to kill Owens. He kidnapped you when you were a baby." Alexandria said, "No. You can't kill him. I still don't believe you. Owens is my father, but he's NEVER talked about my mother. I never knew what her name was or what she looked like. The only thing he's mentioned is that she's dead." Charlie said, "Good Lord. He's treating you horrible. We're going to kill him tonight." Alexandria shook her head and Leo said, "You look like me cause I'm your freakin' father! I am your real dad, and your mom is Senator Roan! Eventually you're going to have to believe us! You've been kidnapped all your-!" Then three NFFA people shot Charlie and Leo in the right shoulder and they collapsed. Alexandria gasped and said, "Hey!" She shot all three members in the head. They all collapsed and died. Alexandria said, "I just killed someone. Three people." Leo was groaning from his pain. Alexandria knelt down by him and helped him up. She asked, "Are you okay?" Leo nodded and looked at his hand, which Alexandria's smaller hand was holding. He said, "What small hands you have. First time I've held your hand in years." Alexandria smiled a little and then she asked, "Is Roan okay?" Leo bent down next to Charlie and said, "Charlie. Charlie, are you okay?" Charlie slowly got up and asked, "Who the heck was that?" Alexandria replied, "NFFA. I killed them though." Leo said, "Thank you." Alexandria gave him a nod, and he kissed her on the head. Alexandria smiled and then walked away, feeling good.

9 hours remaining in the Purge, Owens was going around searching for Roan and Barnes. He yelled, "Come out Roan! I know you are out there!" Then three Purge rebels came up behind him and one of them said, "President." He turned around and asked, "Who are you?" Another said, "We know where Senator Roan is." Owens said, "Take me to her." The third one said, "Plus, three of the NFFA staff are dead. A random girl shot them after they shot Roan and her security." Owens said, "Damn it those stupid idiots! They are still alive! I'm going to kill them!" The three of them started walking towards where Charlie could be. While walking down Third and Thompson, Alexandria ran into Owens. She screamed then said, "Oh. Hi, Dad. Sorry." Owens asked, "Alexandria, where's your mask? Did you lose it?" She replied, "I-I took it off to itch my face and I got in a… gun battle with Purgers." Owens said, "Okay. We're going to go find Roan. We're going to send her to heaven." Alexandria gasped and kept walking with "her dad". 5 minutes of looking for Roan, one of the guys said, "President, Roan is planning to kill you." Everyone froze and he asked, "What?" Then a militia of Purgers were chasing a pregnant women in a car with chains. She was screaming for help and Owens and the three Purgers ignored her, but Alexandria took her gun and shot the driver. The car swerved towards them and they ran away from the destination, and the car crashed into a building. The woman said, "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Then she ran away to her home. Owens explained to Alexandria, "You're not supposed to save people on the Purge. Only kill and commit crimes for fun." Alexandria scoffed, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Owens angrily shouted, "Alexandria Kirra Barnes, I mean Owens! I can tell you what to do cause I'm your dad!" Alexandria said, "Barnes… Barnes… that's Roan's last name and her security's! My last name is Barnes!" Owens said, "No it's not! Your last name is Owens! You're my daughter! Roan is too stupid to be a mother!" Alexandria asked concerned, "Are Roan… and her security… my parents? Real parents?" Owens sighed angrily, "God, stop saying that! They are your parents!" Alexandria started crying and and she asked, "What?!" Owens explained, "I kidnapped you when you were a newborn and I've been raising you! Charlie Roan and Leo Barnes are your parents!" Alexandria wailed, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! You jerk! Why would you take me away from my family?! Just to do it?! You have mental issues! I can't believe you would just take me away like that! You don't deserve to be president! My mom does!" She was crying, harder than ever. Then she tried to run away, but one of the Purgers with Owens shot both of her legs. She collapsed and cried in pain. Owens said, "You're staying with me. They are going to have to earn you back." Alexandria wobbly stood up and groaned every time she bent her knees.

Charlie and Leo have not been harmed since those NFFA guys shot them. On the streets of D.C, Charlie's guns were still fully loaded and she said, "God, I need to find that pig, Owens! He can't be very far." Leo nodded and said, "I'm so glad I was able to kiss Alexandria's head. It felt so good to kiss my daughter since 14 years ago." Charlie smiled and said, "She's so beautiful, Leo. I mean, most teen girls are very beautiful. Most girls look like their dad. She looks just like you, Leo." He smiled and said, "Yeah, she is very pretty. The only thing is that her teeth are crooked really bad. She needs to get braces. Like she would look a whole lot better with little chains in her mouth than crooked teeth. Once we get her back, she'll have a better life." Charlie laughed a little, then the couple ran into their old friends Marcos and Laney. Marcos said, "Oh my god it's the Senator." Charlie said, "Hey guys! Wow, it's been 15 years! How have you been?" Laney said, "We're doing pretty good. We fixed up Joe's place a couple of years ago and it looks good." Charlie said, "That's great!" Marcos asked, "How have you guys been?" Leo replied, "Not so good. After we got married, Senator gave birth to our daughter, Alexandria. Like a month after she was able to come home, President Owens kidnapped her 14 years ago. We found her today and we keep trying to explain to her that we're her parents, but she doesn't believe us. So… yeah." Marcos and Laney's jaws dropped and Laney asked, "How do we not know about this? That's horrible." Marcos looked at Laney and Laney looked at Marcos, and they nodded to each other. Marcos said, "We'll help you guys look for your daughter. Do you plan to do anything else?" Charlie said, "I plan to kill the President." Laney asked, "Say what now?" Leo said, "She's going to kill the president so we can for sure get our daughter back." Laney said, "Oh. Well, let's get going if you want Alexandria back." Then the 4 started roaming around D.C.

6 hours left of the Purge, Alexandria and Owens were still walking around Washington D.C. Owens didn't apologize for Alexandria being shot in both legs and can barely walk. Alexandria groaned, "This is getting ridiculous. Can I just go home now?" Owens instantly said, "No! You're stay with me." While walking around, two women were hanging 4 bodies on the branches of a tree. Alexandria saw the scene and said, "Oh my god. That is weird… yet disgusting." Owens laughed at the scene and the two kept walking around. Then two masked Purgers came up behind them and tased them. The two collapsed to the ground painfully. One of the Purgers said in a Russian accent, "Poluchili ikh. Davayte ikh zabrat'." The other one said, "Eto Prezident! My poluchim v bede?" The first one replied, "Net. My iz Rossii I my Biden Okropi!" Then the two started dragging them across the roads. Leo, Charlie, Marcos, and Laney were still walking around D.C and haven't found neither Owens or Alexandria. Charlie said, "Okay, this is getting really ridiculous. We've been searching for 2 hours and we still haven't found them." Leo took her hand and said, "Don't worry. We'll find them." Marcos asked, "What does Alexandria look like?" Leo said, "Blonde hair, brown eyes, tall. Looks like me." Laney said, "Sounds beautiful." Charlie said, "Oh, trust me. She's very pretty." Marcos turned around because he heard a nearby noise, sounding like President Owens. He then saw the two Russians dragging them to the middle of the street. They were speaking Russian and Alexandria was screaming, "Help! Please help! Please let us go!" Those words made Marcos say, "Senator! I believe that is your daughter!" Both Leo and Charlie instantly looked at him and Charlie asked, "Where?!" Marcos pointed the direction and the 4 of them instantly started running towards the two. The first Russian exclaimed, "My priyekhali v Amerike chtoby ochistit'i ubit! Nikto ne ostanovit nas. My dadim nashu svobodu rost v Amerike!" The second Russian said, "Vy budete pomnit' nas." The first Russian pulled out a machete and Alexandria said, "No!" Then Leo pulled out a handgun and shot the two Russians right before they killed Alexandria and Owens. Alexandria looked up and whispered, "D-Dad?" Leo was stunned and he asked smiling, "What did you call me?" Alexandria got up and ran to Leo and hugged him, harder than ever. Leo hugged her back and Alexandria started crying while saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry, Dad." She was crying so hard and Leo said, "I will always forgive you. There should be absolutely no reason for me to be mad at you." Alexandria said, "I love you, Dad." Now that made Leo smile more than ever. Owens got up and Charlie said to him, "Get ready to bleed!" He pulled out his gun and she pulled out a gun. Owens said, "You don't need a daughter. She's mine." Charlie said, "No, she's mine and Leo's and we deserve her more than you." Owens shot Charlie in the arm and she said, "Ow!" She took her gun and shot him in the cheek. He groaned and then started breathing heavily. They both put their guns down and walked towards each other. Leo, Alexandria, Marcos, and Laney said, "Oh no." Owens and Charlie then started fighting each other with their own hands and knives. Suddenly, after 5 minutes of fighting, Alexandria took out a rifle and shot Owens in the head four times. After the third time, he collapsed on his knees and said, "You fools." Then Alexandria fired for the last time. She said, "He's not taking me home today. I'm going home with the right parents." Laney asked, "Wow, how old are you?" Alexandria replied, "I'm 14. Old enough to shoot someone on Purge night." Leo smiled at his daughter and then Charlie ran up to her and hugged her harder than anyone else. She said, "Thank you for killing him. I'm so glad you're with us now. I missed you so much." Alexandria replied, "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for being rude to you on Election Day. I love you so much, Mom." Charlie smiled and said, "I love you, too." Marcos said, "Being away for your whole life must be hard." Alexandria nodded and told him, "Thank you for helping them. I assume you already knew them." Laney explained, "We've known your parents for 15 years. We helped them with the last Purge along with our friend, Joe. He died on the last Purge." The announcer went off and said, "There are 2 hours remaining in this year's Purge." Leo asked, "What could we do? We've already got our daughter back, and Owens is dead." Charlie said, "Well, we could-." Then an army of NFFA soldiers started firing and throwing bombs at them. Leo yelled, "Run!" The 5 of them started running away with bullets by them. Alexandria started running slower because of the pain in her legs. Eventually she stopped while the others kept running. She was breathing hard and whispered, "Ow. Ow. Ow." Leo then stopped and noticed her in pain. He ran to her and asked, "What happened?" Alexandria said, "Owens shot me in the legs earlier and I can barely move my legs." NFFA kept firing and Leo said, "Listen to me, I'm going to help you, but I need you to go as fast as you can. These guys will fire a lot." Alexandria said, "Let's just shoot them." Leo smiled and said, "That's my girl." They both took out their guns and started firing back. Out of 20 people, only 8 have died so far. The two just kept firing for their lives, and eventually after 10 minutes of shooting, all 20 of the members died and neither Leo of Alexandria died. Alexandria said, "Finally." Charlie, Laney, and Marcos started running back to the two and Marcos said, "They're dead! They're all dead!" Charlie asked, "You guys have been shooting this whole time?" Both Leo and Alexandria nodded and looked back to make sure that the NFFA people were dead. Charlie hugged both Leo and Alexandria and she said, "I love you guys." Alexandria said, "We love you, too."

On July 12th, now that the Purge was over, Alexandria has been living in the White House with her parents. Charlie has became president again and the Purge is now officially over forever. Leo has been Charlie's security for 15 years and her husband for 14 years. To him, after losing his son, Nicholas, it felt good to have a daughter and to be a dad again. During the day, there was a knock at the door and Alexandria answered it; it was that cute boy, Ethan. She said, "Oh, hi Ethan!" He replied smiling, "Hi Alexandria. You live here?" Alexandria replied happily, "Yes. It turns out that President Roan and her security were my parents. Owens kidnapped me when I was a newborn." Ethan's jaw dropped and said, "Oh my god. I'm glad you found your right parents." Alexandria smiled at him and asked, "So what are you doing here?" He replied, "I was here to congratulate your mom on being president, but now I want to see you." Alexandria giggled nervously, and Leo and Charlie were watching them. "What do you want to see me for?" asked Alexandria. Ethan smiled and asked, "Do you remember your reaction to me the first time you saw me?" Alexandria said while laughing, "Yeah. I was laughing nervously and I said that you were the hottest boy I've ever seen." Ethan smiled and said, "I want to see your reaction to this." He walked up to her and kissed her. That made Leo and Charlie smile and Leo whispered to her, "First kiss at 14. Nice." Alexandria's reaction was that she said, "Whoa. My first kiss was with my crush." Ethan said, "I really like you, Alexandria. I want to see you everyday." Alexandria replied smiling, "Me too. I love you." Ethan said, "Well, too bad that I have to go, but i'll see you tomorrow." Alexandria said, "I'll be here." Ethan started walking away, and the two kept waving to each other and then Alexandria closed the door. Charlie said, "That was so great to watch. Girls' first kiss are very special to them." Leo said smiling, "Yeah, they are. Especially when the boy likes the girl back a he kisses her." Then he kissed her and she smiled at his smiling handsome face. Once Alexandria closed the door, she cried happily, "Yes!" Then she sat down by the door and smiled.

Now that the Purge is over and Alexandria is back with her family, everything will be just fine.

THE END


End file.
